


A Nice Smell

by Miriyoku_Rio



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriyoku_Rio/pseuds/Miriyoku_Rio
Summary: Supernatural AU! Now free from the chains of daylight what happens when two feared enemies cross paths during a lonesome night and then again come morning?





	A Nice Smell

The scent was alluring, a slight minty texture as her senses drowned within this new sensation. The warm essence of her last victim still clutching at her lips, a light pink tongue clearing any evidence of her actions. Dagger like canines embraced within blood.

The hunt had begun.

Surrounded by silence, the predator basked in the glow from the moon. Fluorescent violet eyes, indifferent and feral, taking one last look at her meal before she became one with the wind. Her legs pushing her forward at such speed, making her seem like a ghost in the night. A dancing flame. In no time she was at the outskirts of town, the invisible border that separated man from nature, and the beasts within. With a flip of her hair, the solitary being vanished into the night; the newest death closing in.

* * *

Surrounded by the dense greenery, another beast of fairy tails had tore away from the chains of daylight and relished the freedom night brought along. Deep huffs echoing into the darkness as she readjusted to accommodate the larger pair of organs. Once clear skin now smothered by thick cobalt fur, contrasting with the bright fiery embers the large canine had for eyes. Radar like ears twitching back and fourth, signalling every little sound interfering against the silent forest.

The large wolf stretched out her limbs, nose pointed vertically to catch the flowing breeze and the scents it carried. Alarm bells ringing when something unfamiliar was noticed. The smell being closely followed by sound, resulting in the low growl escaping the clutches from the dark canine.

The rumble from the sound seemed to have wavered the intruder, for the atmosphere halted from curious to heavy in a number of seconds. Seeming like the entire world had came to a standstill to watch the scene unfold.

Body low, ears perked, and nerves ready, the large beast silently lured the invisible presence to appear. Hoping the strong thump of her heart hadn't betrayed her true emotions. Fighting something she couldn't see didn't sound like it'd work in her favor.

Backing up slightly, the wolf tried to give enough space between her and where she heard the noise. Ultimately making a murderous error. In one swift movement, the beast was pushed back by a tremendous force, her back colliding with a tree and almost snapping it in half. The wind being knocked out of her causing a struggle to regain much needed oxygen.

When her vision cleared her gaze landed upon a pair of blood thirsty orbs, their owner keeping her against the tree while she positioned herself between the large paws, stopping the canine from lashing out unexpectedly. Fear and impulse worked in unison, trying to rid the sudden appearance from being too close and perhaps knock it away. A mixture of blood and vanilla attacking her senses and and rendering her motionless. The clash of amber and blue staring the opponent down as both predators sized each other up to display dominance.

A dance between life and death.

The large canines deep breaths was the only thing to be heard. For the creature before her wasn't breathing at all, seeming to be in a pause, as if the world was moving around or leaving the creature behind.

As the un-dead being twisted her mouth into a toothy smirk, the dark wolf couldn't help but be mesmerized. It wasn't often she would come across one of her destined enemies, so being this close was evoking potentially fatal curiosity. Her eyes roaming over pale skin that seemed to reflect the moons glow.

"What? What are you looking at?"

Husky. There was no other way to describe the voice; it reminded the wolf of a rose, ever beautiful with hidden thorns ready and waiting.

Securing her gaze, the dark canine tried to communicate her thoughts through her eyes, but she already knew that the other wasn't going to understand. Very carefully, she used her paw to gently push the other away. However the movement only served to do the opposite as the creature tightened her hold, the force would have been enough to fracture and break human bones.

Huffing, Umi instead chose to stay still, the bark from the poor tree digging into her back and making it uncomfortable. She wondered what the other was thinking during this moment, hoping that there would be no unnecessary fighting. She had been hoping to enjoy the night, after all.

When a small gust of wind flew passed the pair, Umi instinctively closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation. However, when she reopened them, there wasn't a single thing before her aside from the forest.

Slowly, the large canine removed herself from the tree and returned to her human form, a dark blue light surrounding her body as the magic within transformed her appearance. She stood still for a few moments, taking in the scenario she had just been apart of, and sighed.

"I hope that's the only surprise for the night."

* * *

Usually when day breaks, the lonesome vampire would retire to her abode or somewhere she could rest easy. However, due to wandering further from town than usual, she had returned while the sun was already rising and people were awake.

Keeping her head high yet gaze straight, she shrugged off those who tried to catch her eye. Those few humans who try to sneak a peak thinking they won't get caught as she strides by. If it had been one human, Maki would've done something about it, however since it was quite a busy morning, she let it slide… for now.

Making a quick turn down a back street alley, the red head buried her head into the collar of her black turtle neck jumper, the slight smell of the wolf still clutching at the fabric. It made her grimace as she mentally reminded herself to thoroughly was it when she gets home.

"It's you."

Make that _if_ she gets home.

Twirling her gaze, her eyes landed upon a familiar scent yet different appearance. She was certain it was the creature from yesterday. "What? Haven't had enough?"

Those amber eyes, no longer glowing, stared her down once again. "You left so suddenly, I wasn't given a chance to say anything."

The vampire clicked her tongue, "is that your way of saying you've been looking for me?"

The other shook her head. "No, I went home once you left. But I caught your smell again this morning so I pursued it." Crossing her arms, the wolf huffed. "You certainly make it hard to find you."

Intrigued, the red head asked. "So why are you following me?"

Her question was met with silence, the other creature closing her eyes as she tried to piece together an answer. Only to realize there wasn't one. "Honestly, I haven'y the faintest idea, your smell seemed to have lured me in without me knowing."

Now aghast, the vampire's composure broke. "D-do you have any idea at what you just admitted to?!"

Head tilted, it seemed that the other hadn't a clue. "No? Did I say something inappropriate? If so then I apologize."

The vampire stared at the other for a few moments, her mind trying to comprehend the creature before her. _She's being serious? But does that mean…?_ Averting her gaze, the red head thought the situation over.

Clicking her tongue in annoyance, she returned her gaze to the patient female. "Seems there's no choice. Come on, it'd be a bother otherwise."

Still quite confused, the wolf merely followed the other female silently. Making sure to keep a fair distance between them. It seemed she was being led to a small coffee shop at the other side of the alley. That was the assumption her nose was going by anyway.

From the outside it looked like your regular little corner shop, but once the pair entered Umi was quick to think otherwise. Almost every being currently inside was a supernatural being of some sought. Ranging from fairies to vampires and Umi even thought there was a succubus currently staring at her from the back table. Using her tongue to twirl the straw around her mouth as she gave Umi the most seductive look the young wolf has ever seen.

Quickly turning away, a light blush on her cheeks, the beast decided to keep her gaze on the vampire's back, changing it to the others face when Maki sat down in front of her. The feeling of being watched still clawing at her back.

"S-so, why did you bring me here?"

Running a hand through her hair, the red head lent forward slightly. "Since you seemed so interested." She began, noticing the tense look the other had. She looked behind and saw the problem, the succubus giving a slight wink when she was spotted. "Never mind here, she's just a pervert."

"I'm hurt, Maki-chan~!"

"Is that your name?"

The vampire nodded, after glowering across the cafe. Taking note at how the wolf seemed to be rolling the name on her tongue. "No need to bother with formalities, I'm used to it."

"In that case, please call me Umi."

It was funny really, two mortal enemies who's biology tells them to attack each other, were having a conversation over some tea and coffee. Questions were placed here and there, to the other beings, it almost seemed like a first date.

However, like most things, it had to come to an end.

When Umi stood to take her leave she smiled down at the other while reaching out her hand. The handshake shared seeming to light up the ice cold vampire as she continued to stare at her hand even after Umi had left.

Burying her head into the collar of her jumper, Maki came to a conclusion that perhaps she liked the wolf's scent after all.


End file.
